Sub-Zero
History A Past Better Forgotten A Present Worth Remembering A Future Worth Seeing Appearance By no admission of his own Raido is a very easy man to spot. Standing at an imposing 6 ft 5 inches and weighing near 245lbs. Raido is a mage who many times has been labeled as physical specimen with an unnatural chiseled physique. His physique goes impart to his intense conditioning and years training in the many styles Capoeira has to offer. Clothing wise Raido keeps the look very simple yet classy, dressing an an all black outfit complete with a black overcoat that is buttoned up to his chest and has a cape like appearance. Sporting black slacks and black shoes that coincide with the color of his usual outfit. Beneath his black coat is a high collar black shirt that is also fastened up to the top as well. Clothing wise Raido is always seen to dress not only presentable but in a mysterious fashion, often opting for all black clothing. He nearly often wears a pair of black shades on his face that cover his eyes and is rarely seen without them. Showing many instances where he has battled with them on. His facial profile is that of a young man in his mid twenties sporting facial hair of a mustache and goatee. his facial expression is always one of cool collected confidence, hidden even more behind his shades. He possesses a natural poker face that has often made some weary of trusting him. He has long spiky black hair that rest in a warrior style fashion resting in the center of his back. During his days training with Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Raido Cut his hair to that of just above his shoulders and got several tattoos that span across his back and left side mostly. Being done in a tribal like fashion. The tattoos on his right arm bearing that of a skull and crossbones. After his training was done he grew his hair out back to its original length and went back to his old look. His most distinguishing trait beyond the scar that rests on the left side of his face going near his eye to down the side and back up near his forehead is the cross like tattoo that can be seen resting just beside it underneath and near his left eye. When in battle he often coats his arms with a flexible but powerful sheet of ice which comes can cover either his entire arms or forearms. His tattoos become more profound when the ice sheet is used on his arms. Personality Raido is many things depending on the situation, a person with layers to them. Natural Raido personality matches that of his magic exhibiting a cool, collected confident demeanor. The never let them see you sweat attitude complete with a poker face the seems to only know how to smirk or laugh. His cooler than ice demeanor often allows him to approach situations with a cool head and think logically to work toward the best options. It has been see that Raido has a very expansive sense of humor and he himself it not afraid of being the but of jokes and often looks at them as compliments said wrongly for his own laughter. Raido's demeanor often rubs people to think he takes not serious, when actually its a defense mechanism that allows him to stay in control and think smarter not harder. Those close to him know full and well this and had come to understand this is how he reacts usually and simply pass it off as normal behavior from him. Raido has shown to be deceptively clever and very strategic in battles and conversations. Knowing exactly how to breakdown words and extract information by playing on certain puns. Paying close attention to the words used by others and meanings they are used in Despite his overlaying demeanor Raido's true passion is that of culinary arts. Raido enjoys cooking, discovering new recipes, and traveling to different lands to taste test foods and gather new edible meals. Raido secretly expands his cooking reptoire as he does his slayer skills. He hids this passion to save his reputation. Believing no one would take him serious as a Devil Slayer if people found out he enjoyed something as domesticated as cooking. It has been showing numerous times that within many of his archives he has his recipes, meals, cooking techniques and foods tasted saved witin the databanks stored for later usages. Though his closest allies Kaname Soga and Yukiko have discovered his secret he regularly threatens them if they dare let this secret leave their "power circle". While known for always maintaing his cool Raido has been shown in situations where he is anything but comfortable. The biggest notice is Raido's interaction with women, Raido has a deep distrust of females which spans back to a past where he always says is better left unspoken of, and often circumvents any conversation that is based on him before his time within the guild. The first person to realize this was his teammate Yukiko, while Raido was his usual friendly polite self, she noticed he always seemed guarded around her, and chose his words wisely. However he has overcome this somewhat but when introduced to new female face. When this is highlighted he will often play it off to make it seem like everything is perfectly fine a running gag when someone believes Raido is uncomfortable. A rare sight is a upset and angry Raido due to how well he watchs his actions however he is not above slipping up from time to time. When doing one of his Demon hunting missions Raido;s personality is a farcry colder and more direct to his targets, hunting them with an extreme predujuice. Yet nothing nothing ticks him off like betrayal and liars. His two pet peeves that above all he hates above all else. A lesser known trigger since when hunting Etherious or demons alone is the mention of his past, or speaking of his deceased siblings or parents. Having lived with that trauma, enemies making mention of those events often send spiraling into anger where he disregards his think first attitude and strike out immediately Magic & Abilities *'Cold Immunity'-Being a mage who specilizes in Ice based magic Raido has built an impressive immunity to cold atmospheres and freezing temperatures. Even being able to fuel himself using them to empower his own abilities with ice based magic. Being an Ice Devil slayer Raido has been shown to even be able to affect temperatures and even devour ice whether natural nor magical from external sources. While he is unable to eat his own slayer magic of ice he is equally immune to cryo/ice based magics. To him the colder the weather the more at home he feels, treating reduced temperatures as his haven and ideal environment. *'Cryokinesis'- Raido has shown a basic understanding of being able to control and maniulate pre-existing ice controling and molding it to a slight degree. While naturally he can shape the ice he can generate to any form he wishes outer source of ice are mostly at the basic level. This can be circumvented by Raido's ability to instantly freeze open areas and environments. Raido is currently looking to expand the control over cryokinesis he has from the basic level to one of proficieny at least. Ice Devil Slayer Magic- (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) This Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the ice for various purposes. Most notably for slaying demons using the element of ice. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the ice of others. Unlike other Slayer Magics, this Magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. When used naturally on its own this slayer magic relies far more on sheer power, When not mixing it his ice-make Raido often opts for generating rough, shapeless masses of ice in order to both cause grievous blisters, cuts and inflict immense blunt damage to bludgeon and overpower his enemies. The most fearsome aspect of this Magic, is the incredible freezing capabilities it grants. With a simple swipe of the arm or flick of the wrist Raido has been shown possessing the prowess and ability to instantly freezing people and vast landscapes solid with the relative ease. This magic however is at its strongest when used in conjuncture with molding Magic Ice-Make, creating objects that are far more durable and immensely stronger in attack power. Raido is immensely resistant to ice based spells able to feed of the Ice of Dragon, God and Phoenix Slayers. While he can not eat his own Ice, he is just as resistant to it as other ice magic. This magic gives Raido a cold aura and it has been noted and pointed out how the temperature in the area suddenly decreases when he is present, often a dead give away when he is coming or in the area. Ice-Make-(氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku) A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Where Ice-make is concerned Raido relies on the static aspect of molding. Often forming various weapons, armors, gauntlets, and inanimate objects. Ice-Make allows for a balanced offensive and defensive maneuvers and even makeshift techniques and spells, that can be created on the fly. As it stands not Raido has a proficient grasp of molding and has shown the ability to create a plethora of objects. He stats however there is much more he desires to learn. Raido's Ice make is usually done using his Ice Devil Slayer Magic his structures possess far more power and durability than the typical Ice Make magic normally does. This magic has great value for personal use but for battle Raido's mostly uses. Raido often refers to his as Ice Devil Make *'Ice Surfing'- Though Raido can easily catch the train from district to district there are times waits and delays from trains are more of a hinderance then a help. For long distance travel Raido has began to use his cryokinesis to form ice beneath his feet to propel him forward in a sliding surfing motion. This style of movement has proven to be extremely quick and agile and early on Raido had issues keeping his footing, but eventually got a good enough hold on it to use to cover distances relatively fast. *'Ice Make: Devils Halbred Missle '-Raido fires/throws ballistic projectiles either in rapid fire fashion or in single shots which can slightly hone in on targets and actively seek them out and crash into them with great force releasing wakes of ice from its explosive payloads. The missiles themselves are shapes in the form of halbred which was extremely shape at the point. Much like other weapons created Raido can wield this weapon in the melee style format, and keep enemies attacking at a distant due to the weapons size and length. However it is mostly meant for ballistic purposes. *'Ice Devil Make: Six Armed Devil Vajura' Using both of his ice magics together Raido creates extra extremities which appear on his back which allow for him to fight and protect from other directions as well as be used for more useful purposes within combat. these extra extremities are extremely durable and powerful showcasing enough power to smash through rocks and even other surfaces, and can be used to cast any of Raido's ice spells and molding magic. His appearance of the Six armed Demon is befitting of its name and title. *'Ice Devil Make: Weapon Assembly Line '- Using His crafting abilities of Ice-make along side the power of his Ice Devil Slayer Magic Raido uses this to create what he calles and assembly line of weapons that he can craft and bring to life within his mind by focusing. Swords, spears, halbreds, gauntlets, hammers, scythes, scimitars, and various other weapons. The durability of the weapons is increased greatly due to Raido's use of Ice Slayer magic making the dole out more punishment and withinstand of it as well. *'Ice Devil Make: Descending Gavel' Using his molding magic together Raido creates a large scale gavel that he slams and pound into the ground with great force doing great blunt damage to the area and the person hit. *'Ice Devil Make: Twin Demon Shields' By freezing the air in the area around him Raido creates twin shield pods that act and work actively to protected Raido, actin as reflective surfaces to deflect and block spells that seeks to damage him, these podsare rather strong and can take a deal of punishment before fading away completely. These shields can also be broken down into shrapnel shards and fired at enemies in a rapid fashion. When used and combined with the Ice Devils War wrecking gauntlets Raido's offensive strength is tripled, as well as his defensive power. Archive-(古文書 Ākaibu) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several mages. Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Raido made learning Archive a priority using this as a foundation to combine and create spells using his Slayer magic and Ice-make. He uses this simply for storage of his gathered ideas for spells, travels, maps in unfamiliar lands, and even recipes for his favorite meals. His passion for documenting meals of the finest resturants around the country of Neo Arcadia has become a hobby of his one done in secret mostly. Archive is also his way of gathering information and storing it on the Demons he hunts looking for any hints or clues that may lead him to his next clue. The book he read for his Slayer magic has also be stored on here as well as his training regiment for his capoeira. *'Telepathy'(念話 Terepashī): Using Archive magic as the premises the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. *'Information Transfer': The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to their comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. *'Data Storage' *'Hi-Jack Decryption' Capoeira *Master hand to hand combantant Is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage.The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Allowing Raido to possess a high level of agility and be extremely acrobatic. A series of rolls and acrobatics Cartwheels which are called an aú allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. Thought Raido relies more on his speed and agility in Capoeria than all out brawls. When challenged Raido shows no fear of getting in an all out slugfest, going blow for blow with the heaviest of strikers. His melee attacks boast considerable power, and when augmented by his black flames Raido can dish out immense punishment at an range. So much to the point that Raizo makes it a point to avoid close combat, with Raido even when Clad with his Meteor spell. Although historically Capoeira focuses on the legs in its other styles it incorporates the element of using feints and the fist to add to its effectiveness and dexterity in combat. As a mestre (not said as master) of Capoeira Raido has mastered all three styles of Capoeira. Capoeira Angola, being the first, Capoeira Regional and finally Capoeira Contemporânea. Each of which has a unique and profound style that make. Raido has shown the ability to match and beat and even outlast fights of other styles. Capoeira calls for the peak of physical, stamina and mental conditioning, allowing Raido to outlast fighters despite him often making more movements they they do. As it stand with Raido's ability to switch among the capoeria styles and with no clear way to counter his moves, Raido's prowess within the Capoeira three main styles allows him to fight and stand his ground virtually any form based marital arts. *'Great Strategic & Tactical Mind' being that Raido enjoys approaching situations calmly he on many occassions been shown creating chaotic plans which to the enemy seems aimless but are carefully craftec using desception, diversions and deceit to mislead and create overconfidence within his enemies. Playing toward their egos and studing his opponents and allowing them to teach him their strengths and how they compensate for their weaknessess. Raido takes full advantage of the environemt and atmosphere and has shown that he is very at situational awareness, improvising and adapting well on his feet. He often states tat when pressured thats when he does his best work in stringing together chain attacks and using spells to feed off each other. Raido vigilance allows to truly expand his problem solving skills and think smarter and not harder. Keeping his options open and never underestimating his opponent Raido often enjoys the tatical aspects some challenges *'Colossal Durability' *'Advanced Physical Prowess' Raido's natural attributes are befitting of a man his size and stature. Especially in terms of strength and raw power. Raido has shown enough strength to be able to life men his size in the air suspended only by their throats, and even demons slightly larger than him. Raido has shown enough physical power to cave in boulders and stone. Learning how to capture the proper momentum and torque within his strikes to make each count and impact with decent precision. Studing under capoeira for as many years as he has Raido is in prime peak condition, having incredible amounts of stamina and endurance. Pacing the physical stamina he that allows him to obtain and continue to studythe high-octane movements needed to fully utilize capoeira properly. He has alarming acrobatism for a man of his size and is deceptively quick. Far more agile and than his size relays which in large part comes from his capoeira training which focuses on quickness, stamina agility and above all constant fluidity and motion. Raido's quickness has caught a few of his opponents off guard especially in short distances, capabale of moving faster than the human can process within a short distance. He possess incredible leg strength and is capable of jumping and leaping to incredible heights, and covering ground realtively quick in short periods of time. For more than just his looks, his methods of training have earned him the title of being a physical specimen. *'Intensifying Magic Power' *'Unknown Demon Factor growth' Equipment *'Black Blook' Raido refers to this book as the holy grail and is extremely protective of it allowing no one to see it or even catching him writing in it if he can help it. Many assume that this book has spells that are created by raidot o try and learn to master when in truth the book is just filled with secret recipes, spices, and diners that serve food. The books is actually filled full of provisions and other locations he should hit to expand his cooking menu one day and learn how to cook. Due to the immense amount of caution Raido has in his hobbies he goes to every length possibly to keep this book hidden. In time he learned Archive magic which really left him no need to rely on the book any further, but he does use the book to transfer his early cooking ideas into his archive magic. Raido keeps the book on him so one day he can fully transfer the information over. When asked about the contents of the book Raido's answer varies greatly much like it does for his last name, s he constantly switches up what he says which he knows only add more to the mystery of the book. Quotes Trivia *Shares the same name as my character on Naruto Fanon, Like his counter part Raido also shares in my current real measurements. The counterpart characters have few correlations between them but many that separate them. Both men have personality traits based off my reading of the 48 laws of power *The mystery behind his name is unknown. Each time someone asks how he got he X in his name he changes the story to something of humor or less something silly. The real truth behind the X is unknown as well as his real last name. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Characters